


For Good

by Sara_Paragraph



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Paragraph/pseuds/Sara_Paragraph
Summary: A one shot for all my fellow theater kids out there.Simply put, you're making breakfast (out of the kindness of your heart), softly singing For Good (Wicked) on a lazy Saturday morning. Ya boy (husband) wakes up and is enamored with the beauty in his kitchen.
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	For Good

" _I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn._ " You sang softly. The song had been stuck in your head for the better part of a week now and you couldn't help but sing it. Honestly, it was a beautiful song.

That and it reminded you of Guzma, who was sleeping soundly as you made him breakfast.

" _And we are lead, to those, who help us most to grow, if we let them. And we help them in return._

 _"Well I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you._ " You thought the eggs in the pan were crackling and popping louder than your singing, but you thought wrong.

Groggy, and just a little grumpy from being woken up so early, Guzma walks in. He rubs his eyes and runs his hands through his hair before spotting you in the kitchen. 

The window was in just the perfect place to accentuate your beauty. Sunlight hitting you and casting a radiant glow around your goofy-looking pajamas. 

God he loved this.

" _Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun, like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you..._ "

Quietly, he comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pecking your cheek before giving a " _I have been changed, for good._ "

You were a little startled from him being awake. Him knowing the lyrics was a different battle entirely. Of course, you had shown him the song, and many others, but you didn't expect him to know it!

"Jesus, Guz!" You huff, finding your balance as he put his head on your shoulder, looking like a lovesick puppy.

"Did I scare ya, babe?" He asked, chuckling softly.

"A little, you should really warn someone before you sneak up on them and finish their lyrics. Especially when they're being nice enough to make you breakfast."

"I'm sorry, baby. I just really liked your song. You're like a... like a mermaid. Or, what's tha one that lures sailors with they voice?" He asked.

"A siren? Are you suggesting I'm going to eat you for breakfast?" You ask jokingly. "Not in a weird way." You added quickly.

"No, I'm just sayin' you've got a great voice, babe." He soothed.

Your face softened despite your cheeks flushing. Like most people, you didn't necessarily care for your own singing, but hearing him compliment your voice felt nice. Really nice.

"You really think so, Guz?" You ask.

"Of course, Y/N, I wouldn't have said nothin' if I thought ya sounded bad." He cooed.

"Thanks, babe. It means a lot, really." You respond.

With some minor difficulty, you plate the eggs, previously made bacon, and made some toast. You had already made him a cup of coffee the way he likes.

"No probs, Y/N. I love ya."

"I love you too, Guz."

You both eat the breakfast, only preparing for cuddling and watching movies together. A beautiful day.


End file.
